


Alternativa tras RF

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock enferma y sólo Moriarty tiene una cura. Tiene que separarse de John hasta que esté curado, es el trato. Pero puede que Moriarty tenga otras intenciones. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando John descubra la verdad? Alternativa a lo ocurrido tras RF. Johnlock aunque aparezca Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hola, John

Disclaimer: Reto "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras" perteneciente al foro "I'm Sherlocked".

El fanart no es de mi propiedad.

: / / . a r t / I - l l - - t h e - - o u t- o f - y o u - 0

**o.o.o**

Sherlock enferma y sólo Moriarty tiene una cura. Tiene que separarse de John hasta que esté curado, es el trato. Pero puede que Moriarty tenga otras intenciones. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando John descubra la verdad? Alternativa a lo ocurrido tras RF.

**o.o.o**

\- Lo prometiste - dice Sherlock apartando por un instante la mirada del microscopio.

\- ¿Qué tienes allí, en ese apartamento pequeño y mugroso, que no tengas aquí? Ah, sí, ya sé, no contestes... a John - bufó Moriarty, que acababa de llegar de alguna de sus misiones.

\- Fue un trato.

\- ¿Y acaso no fue justo? ¿No estarías en una fosa de verdad ahora mismo si no hubiera sido por mí?

\- Tres años. He estado encerrado tres años. Hoy cumple el trato.

\- El trato, el trato... qué pesado. Te gusta la palabra... Tranquilo, cumpliré mi parte. Soy un hombre de palabra.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja como respuesta. Moriarty obvió el gesto.

\- ¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu querido John, cuando te vea aparecer fresco como una rosa?

\- Ahí es donde entras tú – sentenció el detective.

John, como en los últimos tres años, tres tristes e inacabables años, se encontraba mirando por la ventana, ausente. No, no se había vuelto loco, sólo era algo que le ayudaba a relajarse. Pensar, sólo pensar, que si su amigo volvía a este mundo podría verlo por esa ventana. Pero no pudo ver lo que ocurriría en un momento.

La puerta del salón del 221B se abrió, y con ello la desesperación de John cuando se giró.

\- Tú - gritó a la vez que cogía su arma de la mesita. Desde el día RF no se separaba de ella.

Una razón nada desmesurada cuando entra en tu sala de estar alguien que, aparte de tener que estar - o más bien seguir - muerto fue el que provocó la muerte de tu mejor amigo.

\- Moriarty - dijo escupiendo cada letra.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, viejo amigo. Pero no hablemos de mí.

El ex-militar le encañonó con la pistola como respuesta.

\- Oh, no, no, no. Yo sólo te he traído el paquete. No mates al mensajero - dijo agitando los brazos en el aire. Y para mayor sorpresa de John, lo mejor - o peor - estaba por llegar.

\- John.

Una sola palabra, su nombre, y su sangre se heló.

\- Tú - dijo ahora con dolor y odio a partes iguales.

\- Tú, tú, tú, te repites John - .

El mayor miró a Moriarty con verdadera ira en su mirada.

\- Ok. Lo capto. Ya me voy - dijo este último, saliendo por la puerta como si nada.

\- Tres años.

\- John.

\- Tres malditos años.

\- Puedo explicártelo.

Ahora era a él, al desaparecido, al que apuntaba la pistola.

Pero Sherlock no dudó. Se fue acercando a su compañero, su amigo, su no sabía bien qué, hasta que el cañón estuvo en su pecho y los ojos de John muy cerca de él.

No disparó. Jamás hubiera podido. Bajó el arma, y con ella la cabeza, hasta enterrarla en el pecho de Sherlock. El más alto enlazó sus brazos sobre el cuello del soldado, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, aferrándose a ese vínculo. Y John abrazó su espalda con necesidad.

Sherlock acercó los labios hasta su oreja. - He venido para quedarme - dijo en un hilo de voz.

John no pudo soportarlo más, y un manto de lágrimas cubrió sus ojos, lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas, muriendo en el abrigo de Sherlock.

Temiendo perder el poco control que le quedaba, se apartó del detective, ante el notorio desconcierto de éste, y se fue a su habitación, lejos de tantos sentimientos.

Allí, en el centro de la sala, el moreno permanecía inmóvil, aún intentando comprender la conducta de su - no tan predecible como el resto - doctor. Y la sombra de una lágrima asomó en la penumbra. Iluso. Esa lágrima, cuan importante será para él, y aún no lo sabe.

John se pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, maldiciendo el momento, ése momento, en el que Sherlock apareció en su vida. Y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por maldecirlo. Porque, aunque un gran dolor invadía ahora su cuerpo, sabía que si dolía era por algo.

o.o.o

Se levantó de la cama. No había pegado ojo y la cabeza le dolía horrores. El teléfono sonó, taladrándole el cerebro. Miró quién era. Sarah. Con tanta novedad había olvidado ir a trabajar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Decirle, ¿sabes?, he olvidado que tenía que ir a pasar consulta... de nuevo. No, demasiadas veces en los últimos meses. Además, algo, o más bien alguien, era prioritario ahora mismo. Alguien, que por otro lado, no se escuchaba.

Dejó el teléfono sonar y salió al salón. Ya se inventaría una fiebre repentina o algo. Era médico al fin y al cabo.

El salón estaba vacío. Tristemente vacío, pensó. Como lo llevaba estando mucho tiempo. Quizá fue un sueño. Quizá nunca volvió, era el pensamiento en su cabeza. Y la tristeza, si alguna vez se fue, volvió a ensombrecerle.

Un gran estruendo, como de ollas cayendo, le trajo de vuelta. Provenía de la cocina. ¿Habrían entrado a robar?


	2. Estúpido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock enferma y sólo Moriarty tiene una cura. Tiene que separarse de John hasta que esté curado, es el trato. Pero puede que Moriarty tenga otras intenciones. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando John descubra la verdad? Alternativa a lo ocurrido tras RF. Johnlock aunque aparezca Moriarty.

Cogió su - vuelto a usar - bastón, y con pose de ataque, se dirigió al lugar.

\- ¿Pero qué? - acertó a decir.

Entre un sin fin de cacharros y recipientes con comida - toneladas de comida - pudo ver la indiscutible figura de su compañero, moviéndose veloz de un lado a otro, tan concentrado en sus múltiples tareas que tardó unos minutos en verlo. John le seguía con la mirada, expectante.

\- ¿Te desperté? - dijo centrándose por un segundo en el rubio, y volviendo rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sherlock, ¿qué es todo esto? - preguntó señalando a su alrededor.

\- Ah, esto - miró como si acabara de verlo.- Quería compensarte por estos tres años.

\- ¿Con comida para otros tres? - contestó el mayor enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Demasiado?

John suspiró. - Sí, Sherlock, pero ése no es el tema. Tenemos que hablar. Ven al salón.

El rubio se sentó en su sillón, y Sherlock ocupó el suyo enseguida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Disculpa? - Sherlock sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero confiaba, o más bien esperaba, que este día nunca llegase.

\- Lo sabes muy bien, Sherlock. Sólo dame un motivo, sólo uno, y no volveré a preguntarte nunca más.

¿Qué decir? ¿La verdad? ¿Que fue por él, para que le odiara en vez de verle consumirse un poco más cada día en su letargo?

Moriarty fue su última opción. Después de él sólo le quedaba la muerte, la verdadera muerte. Nadie podía saber si lo pararían a tiempo, ni siquiera él.

John seguía ahí, mirándole, esperando ese motivo, esa respuesta como poco merecida de quién, sin saberlo, le había hecho tanto daño.

Y el móvil en el bolsillo de la bata sonó, rompiendo el momento, no sabiendo si para bien o para mal.

\- ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Te ha echado ya de casa? Bueno, sabes que siempre puedes volver a la mía – JM

Al levantar la vista, John ya no estaba. En algún momento mientras leía ese estúpido mensaje éste había abandonado la sala. Y así era exactamente como se sentía ahora mismo: **ESTÚPIDO.**

**o.o.o**

Escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Su primer impulso fue pensar en John, que había reconsiderado su partida, pero esos pasos no eran los de John Watson.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta entreabierta, y captó la atención del detective.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo el moreno dándole la espalda.

\- El trato todavía no está cerrado – espetó Moriarty voraz.

\- ¿Qué más quieres de mí? - preguntó elevando los brazos y sacando pecho, mientras se giraba para verle la cara.

\- Te lo advertí. O John o nadie más.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y dónde está, pues, el susodicho?

\- Sabes bien que no está aquí.

\- Sólo John, recuérdalo. Si no, el trato se rompe.

Y dicho esto se fue por donde había llegado.

 

**o.o.o**

_¿Dónde estás? – **SH**_

_No compres leche, ya lo he hecho yo - **No cuela, enviar a borrador.**_

_Ha llegado una carta para ti - **SH**_

_Parece importante - **SH**_

_Voy a abrirla - **SH**_

_La señora Hudson ha traído mermelada - **SH**_

_Se me ha caído la mermelada sobre la carta - **SH**_

... Y así una hora. Sherlock estuvo una hora completa mandándole mensajes a John, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Decidió coger su abrigo y su bufanda e ir a buscarlo. Primero decidió ir a su consulta. Refugiarse en el trabajo es una opción razonable. Pero no estaba allí. En su lugar estaba Sarah, a la que dedicó una falsa sonrisa por la información, marchándose sin demora.

Después fue a Bart's, y esta vez fue Molly la encargada de comunicarle su ausencia.

Cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran encubriéndole, pero no lo parecía tras un primer análisis.

Quedaba por visitar la casa de su hermana, pues, aunque no se llevaran bien, seguía siendo una opción viable.

Si no estaba en casa de Harry, no le quedaría más remedio que llamar a Mycroft. Odiaba hacer eso, pero dada la situación, sería la solución más rápida.

Sabía que Mycroft los vigilaba, como a muchos más, pero si alguna vez llegó a molestarle, ya no era el caso.

Estaba a punto de marcharse a casa de Harry cuando el chirriar de una puerta llamó su atención. El sonido había venido de arriba, y arriba sólo quedaba...


	3. Volvamos a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock enferma y sólo Moriarty tiene una cura. Tiene que separarse de John hasta que esté curado, es el trato. Pero puede que Moriarty tenga otras intenciones. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando John descubra la verdad? Alternativa a lo ocurrido tras RF. Johnlock aunque aparezca Moriarty.

\- La terraza - masculló.

La mente de Sherlock aceleró el paso, especulando con la peor de las realidades.

\- No puede ser.

Sherlock subió las escaleras de tres en tres, forzándose a aumentar la velocidad mientras subía. Vio la puerta de hierro entreabierta, y miró por la rendija. Al fondo se encontraba alguien. Estaba claro que era una persona, estaba claro quién era.

Sherlock trató de pasar por la puerta sin hacer ruido, con gran esfuerzo, y caminó hacia la persona con un paso casi indetectable. Estaba agazapada en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo.

Sherlock se acercó por detrás, para que no pudiera verle, pero en realidad John no veía a nada ni nadie. Sólo lloraba. Grandes lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta el suelo.

Sherlock no pudo reprimir poner sus manos sobre sus hombros para que dejara de llorar, pero funcionó a medias.

John se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su cuerpo y obligándole a abarcarle con los brazos hasta el pecho.

La cabeza de Sherlock cayó con cautela sobre su hombro, y sus labios rozando éste con improvisación y una pizca de inocencia.

John giró un poco su cuello, dispuesto a ver quién estaba a su lado, aunque interiormente ya lo supiera. Y sus bocas se encontraron fugaces sin haberlo planeado – que no pensado –.

Corto. Dulce. Una ligera unión de sus labios. Con esos rosados labios aún cerca de los suyos, el deseo se impuso.

\- Volvamos a casa, John.

Y John sólo pudo darle otro beso como respuesta.

**o.o.o**

**De camino a casa, entre Bart's y el 221B…**

\- Sherlock, ¿sabes qué? No quiero saberlo.

El más alto levantó una ceja como respuesta.

Lo que haya pasado entre vosotros... entre Moriarty y tú.

El moreno comenzó a reírse. - ¿Celoso? - preguntó curioso.

\- Un poco - farfulló John, maldiciéndose nada más decirlo. Ahora Sherlock tendría una razón más para tomarle el pelo, genial.

\- No tienes motivos y lo sabes - dijo mirando al cielo.

John sonrió mirándole de soslayo. De nada servía ya pensar en ello, lo pasado pasado estaba.

Confiaba en Sherlock, y aunque éste sabía mentir muy bien, él tenía otro don, descubrirlo. Y su don le decía que Sherlock estaba siendo sincero.

\- No vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad? - preguntó de nuevo el ex-militar, por si tenía suerte.

\- No - contestó el más alto sin inmutarse.

John hizo una mueca como respuesta. Lo había intentado.

_Cómo decirle que estuvo a punto de morir por algo que ni siquiera tiene nombre, algo que apareció en su cuerpo de la nada, aunque eso fuera imposible. Cómo decirle que Moriarty le ayudó, ante su sorpresa, salvándole la vida con sus medicinas poco legales, pero curativas al fin y al cabo. Cómo decirle el trato que tuvo que hacer para ello, un trato que seguía sin comprender. El trato de pasar el resto de su vida con Moriarty, quién tenía cierto sado-interés en él, o cómo éste le había dejado marchar con la irrefutable condición de que John, su John, sería el único en ocupar su lugar, o los mataría a ambos._

_No sabía porqué accedió a dejarlo estar con John, pero lo importante es que había accedido, y bien sabía que hay mentes en las que es mejor no indagar... por si cambian de opinión, más que nada._

_Cómo decirle que ya no son los experimentos o los casos en lo que piensa cada mañana._

_Cómo decirle que él ha ocupado ese lugar._

_Cómo decirle que si su deducción era la correcta - que lo era - estaba como todos esos locos poetas que alguna vez leyó. **ENAMORADO.**_

\- ¿Te suena un tal Moran? - preguntó el moreno sin mirar.

\- No. ¿Debería? - respondió el mayor mirándole algo confundido.

Sherlock infló el pecho sonriente para decir: **SERÁ NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CASO.**

Cómo decirle todo eso…. quizá no hiciera falta.

**o.o.o**

**Ésta ha sido mi contribución al reto. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero con ilusión sus reviews, me animan a seguir :)**


End file.
